


The Angel and The Demon

by 411_axel



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angels and Demons, Demon Craig, Drinking, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Slow Burn, angel Tweek, someone dies but not one of the characters, too many tags will spoil this really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 22:56:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20366482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/411_axel/pseuds/411_axel
Summary: Tweek is just an angel working as a bank teller. When he's offered a change of pace, ha actually considers a demons offer.Or some self indulgent trash





	The Angel and The Demon

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at a slow burn and I wasn't really sure how to end it.
> 
> I don't condone most of the events that take place in this story, it's just for plot and because there are demon characters.
> 
> this is also some practice at more comidic writing, because I think I'm funny.
> 
> Now, enjoy the story!

Angels and demons walk among earth. They disguise themselves to observe the happenings on earth. Usually the observations are in the churches, other times you get an angel working as a bank teller in a white trash redneck mountain town, and he doesn't really have a choice other than to just accept it.

  
"Sir, you have nothing invested in this bank. I don't know where your money is, talk to my manger if you want to yell some more." Tweek spoke to a rather angry old man, who decided he _will_ tell his manger and that this _will_ be reported as well. Good thing his manger is also from up above, he has nothing to worry about.

He called up the next in line, a dark haired male with a lip peircing and stunning yellow eyes. Something was unsettling about the man, and from the flash in his eyes, he could now tell that the man was a demon, and by the way he looked at him, they knew he was an angel. Tweek gulped and asked what he wanted. "I want to make a withdrawal. Will that be a problem?" The demon had a monotoned, nasally voice. Tweek was intimidated, and he tried to keep together his composure. Though he realized it wasn't working, the demon could probably smell the fear coming off of him.

"No, n-not at all. I uh, need your name?" He asked, and the demon replied with a drawl of "Craig Tucker." They continued the transaction with Tweek practically on his toes and Craig seeming to be amused by the whole thing.

"Excuse me, you want how much?" "20,000." Craig replied with a small smile hinting at his lips. "That won't be a problem, Will it?" Tweek shook his head and looked to his computer screen. He could almost see the horns and those leathery bat wings and that God be damned spade tail under his clothes! But, he did have a job to do, nonetheless, especially since he played the demon/angel race card.

The demon made him count it out all in 20's. It took forever! Tweek glared at the demon as he just smiled and walked away with a wave. The nerve of that guy! What sucks is that Tweek can't do anything since he was supposed to be "good". Tweek called the next person up and he went through the rest of his shift in a relitivily normal manner.

  
He said goodbye to his manager as he walked out the door. It was only about 5 when he got out, so it was still pretty light. He still didn't see the man who was waiting for him outside the door though. "Hey!" They called, and Tweek screamed as someone grabbed his shoulders. He turned around and raised his hands, ready for a fight, only to see that demon clutching his stomach as he laughed. "You- you- augh!" Tweek screamed, frustratedly pulling on his shirt.

"Your just great, do gooder, you really are." Craig stood tall as Tweek crossed his arms and frowned at him. "What do you want, demon." Tweek bit out. Craig rolled his eyes, smile still present on his face. "How does a fucking angel end up as a god damn bank teller?"

Tweek narrowed his eyes. "Don't use the lords name in vain." Craig snorted. "Really? You don't actually follow all that shit, do you?" Tweek just continued to glare and Craig swore again, shaking his head with amusement. "Wow. That sucks dude."

Tweek couldn't care less for this conversation. "Whatever. I'm going home." He turned to leave but Craig was ever the persistent. "Don't you wonder what it's like?"

Tweek has wondered. But who hasn't? He replied as much and Craig offered him a chance to experience it. He shook his head. "No, I'm not interested." He continued to walk, and as he left, Craig called out to him "if you change your mind, you'll know where to find me!" What does that even mean?

  
Tweek sighed in relief as he entered his apartment. The complex was run by an Angel, so most of its occupants were also Angels. He didn't have a roommate, or any pets, but he knew his neighbors pretty well. There was Kenny, who wasn't an angel, and Wendy, who was an angel, and there was a red head he couldn't remember the name of. Those were who he knew anyway, there were at least 20 apartments here.

Tweek changed out of his work clothes and went to make himself dinner, which would just be leftovers from last night. As he warmed up his food, he thought about what Craig said. He has thought about doing things he wanted to do, not be restricted and told what to do. He was tired of getting pushed around and stuck in a boring job.

What would happen though? He'd loose his halo, that's for sure. Going against the lord was a sure fire way of getting expelled from heaven. Why would he want to go back up there though? It was boring up there too, they didn't do much of anything really.

The beep of the microwave scared him, making him jump and turn around. He supposes he could think about this later, for if he does decide to consider the demons words, his whole life would be flipped upside down.

It was late morning, around 10ish. Tweek knocked on his human neighbors door, who answered not long after, giving the angel a friendly smile. "Hey Tweeker, come on in." He moved aside to let Tweek in, who was slightly frowning now. "I told you not to call me that." He insisted. Kenny just chuckled, otherwise ignoring him as he closed and locked the door.

"So, what brings you 7 feet across the hall?" The human asks, taking a seat on his couch. Tweek sat next to him and tapped his foot as he thought of how to word what he wanted to say.

"Well, uh.. So, a demon showed up at work yesterday.." Kenny sat upright, leaning closer in interest. Tweek had told him about the angel thing before, he was well trusted and to the Angels and Demons, every one knew about his immortality. "He, well.. He offered me a chance at, uh.. Well, non angel things.." Kenny's eyes seemed to light up at that and a mischievous smile came across his face. "Ooo, Tweek, were you tempted?" He teased, Tweek blushing and looking away, making Kenny let out a chuckle.

"Yes, okay? That's why I'm here. I don't know what to do! I mean.. Heaven Is great and all, but, it's so restrictive-" Kenny stopped him by placing a hand on his shoulder. "Then you have your answer. You have free will, right? And if this heaven things not for you, it's just not for you." Tweek smiled at Kenny, he was right, he just needs to follow what he wants to do.

Kenny patted his shoulder. "Just don't get yourself killed, you haven't experienced it before but it hurts like a bitch." Tweek laughed and nodded. He decided to stay with Kenny a bit longer and chat before he called into work 'sick' and decided to try and find Craig.

As Tweek looked around trying to find Craig, he saw him in an alleyway, lighting a cigarette while he leaned against the brick wall. As Tweek timidly walked over, Craig gave a slight smile and waved him over. "Glad to see you changed your mind."

"Who said I changed my mind?" Tweek asks as he leans against the wall at the other side of the ally way. "You're here, aren't you?" Craig pointed out, getting a cigarette out of his box and offering it to Tweek.

The angel shook his head and the demon rolled his eyes and walked over. "Alright. Your tired of society, right? The hierarchy? Being restricted?" Tweek gives a slow nod. "Yeah. So, wanna get back at God and Jesus? The council? Just feel more in control?" Another nod.

"Then, do what I do, figure out what it's like to live on the wild side, eh?" He held out the cigarette again and Tweek, after a moment, relented and took it, letting Craig light it when he put it up to his lips. He coughed immediately, looking at Craig with betrayal in his eyes.

Craig smirks as he pats his back. "You get used to it, try it a few more times." Tweek rolled his eyes and stared at his cigarette. He started to feel a little dizzy and light headed, that's when he realized this wasn't a pre-rolled cigarette. "Whoa- wait- did you plant something in this?" He sounded alarmed while Craig only looked amused.

"Yeah, spiked it with grass." He simply replied, taking a long, slow hit from his spliff before he released it in a huge plume of smoke. Tweek watched the smoke leave Craig's mouth with slight amazement before he tried to do the same thing, though he ended in another coughing fit and Craig chuckling at him.

Once Tweek was done coughing, Craig gestured for him to follow as he started walking. Since Craig still had his spliff in hand, Tweek brought his, taking small hits every once in a while before he started to feel too weird, so he snuffed it out on a nearby wall and placed it in his pocket.

  
They soon reached an apartment complex on the demon side of town, which was a lot more run down than the Angels side and reeked of sin, so much so that Tweek felt his nose wrinkle up and his heart beat pick up.

Tweek stuck close to Craig, keeping a sharp eye out for danger, which was all around him at this point. "Where, uh, where are we going?" The angel asked after a while.

Craig glanced back at him, looking amused. "My apartment." And he left it at that. Tweek felt only slightly better now that he knew where he was going. That didn't stop him from avoiding every other demon he came across though, feeling threatened by the mere look from them.

Craig soon led him up his apartment building and to room 66. Tweek took notice of the rooms mostly having unlucky numbers or Symbols, not at all in order. When Craig opened the door, the first thing he heard was him murmuring "Shit." As he walked in.

It didn't take long for Tweek to see why, when the demon moved out of the way, he saw a man slumped down on the couch in a very awkward position. "Oh my god is he-!" Craig quickly put a hand over his mouth, where Tweek immediately bit it. "Ow- mother fucker-" Craig recoiled his hand and held it as he kicked closed the door. "You better keep your mouth shut unless you want to be torn apart, the demons here aren't nice, and I don't want to have to clean your blood off my carpet."

Tweek gulped and nodded, looking back over to the slumped body. Craig walked over to it, and checked for a pulse, cursing to himself as he pulled his fingers away. "He's dead, shit. Last time I bring a human up here." Craig sighed and left the body, going to the kitchen. Tweek followed so he wouldn't have to look at the body. "What did you do?" He exasperated.

Craig pulled himself out a beer from the fridge and popped it open, taking a few gulps before turning to Tweek. "Nothing. It looks like he overdosed." He replied calmly, passing his opened beer to Tweek before grabbing himself a new one and opening it as he walked back into the front room.

Craig took a gulp of his beer and set it on the coffee table in front of the couch before he started rummaging through the mans pockets. Tweek greatly disapproved of this, but he was more paranoid about the dead body rather than what was happening to it. He started pacing back and forth on the carpet, drink still in hand though he didn't seem to register it. "Ngh, oh god, I'm going to loose my halo because of this, I'm in a demons apartment what am I doing oh shit-" he kept frantically rambling as his hand started pulling at his hair.

"Will you shut up already? Get over here and help with this, we're bringing him to my truck." Craig stated as he then drank the last of his beer and threw it in the trash. Tweek shook his head. "No way man! You killed him, not me!" Craig narrowed his eyes at Tweek, making the angel Yelp and jump back. "You will do as I say, or I'll send you to your precious little God, who'd probably denounce you to hell where you'll get tortured for hundreds of years. Now, _help me._" Tweek gulped and nodded, grabbing the corpses legs.

Craig had a galaxy painted ford pick-up truck, so they had to set the dead man up in the back seat like he was sleeping. Tweek sat in the passengers side while Craig took his time getting into the truck. "Hurry man! I don't want to go to prison!" Craig rolled his eyes as he started the car, neglecting his seatbelt. "The only cops here are demons, we only have to worry on your side of town." Tweek hurried to put his seatbelt on as the truck started moving. "My side of town? Oh Jesus- why!?" He screeched, grabbing on tight to the seat and wherever his hands could get a grip on as Craig started speeding down the road.

Craig just sighed. " 'Cause that's the least likely place they'd look, duh." Craig made a hard left and Tweek's body slammed against car door. "Ow! Slow down!" Craig smiled a bit. "That's payback for biting my finger."

  
Craig didn't really slow down, so, when they did finally stop, Tweek got out of the car faster than he has ever gotten out of anything in his life. "On my god- are you insane! We could have died! Or gotten arrested! Gah! That's too much pressure man!" Tweek shrieked, hands going up to pull at his hair.

The demon rolled his eyes and opened the truck door, grabbing the body in the back and heaving him out of the truck. "Whatever, grab his fucking legs." Craig grunted. Tweek heasitated, but decided it'd be best not to argue with the demon.

They carried the body deep into the woods, up to where there was a small cabin. Craig dropped his half of the body, letting it hit the ground with a thud. "Jesus Christi!" Tweek yelled as he set the legs down more carefully. "Do you have any respect for the dead?" He demanded. Craig just shrugged as he motioned for Tweek to follow him into the building.

They both grabbed shovels, Craig grabbing a container full of lye with his. Tweek went to the body and took a good look at the poor fellow. "Poor guy. Sure, he was doing drugs, but he looks so young and- oH MY GOD HE'S NOT DEAD!" The male on the ground groaned as a hand slowly went up to touch his head, no sooner did the angel start hitting the man with his shovel.

"Whoa, slow down there halo." Craig said, carefully putting a hand on his shoulder. Tweek took another swing and Craig had to tug him away. Tweek looked from the body to the shovel in his hands. He dropped the gardening tool and fell to his knees, hands covering his face as he started sniffling.

Craig, who didn't particularly understand Tweek's emotions, rose a brow. "You, uh, you Okay?" He asked, glancing at his shovel as he didn't want to have to dig the hole by himself.

Tweek let out a bitter laugh and let his arms down, shaking his head. "Do I fucking look okay?" He said, irritated. Craig thought a moment before he just shrugged. Tweek rolled his eyes and stared at the body before him. The emotions he was feeling we're going a bit numb, like it was starting to not matter. Tweek sighed as he got up and grabbed his shovel. "Let's get this over with." He grumbled, going off the trail a ways and started digging, Craig soon joining him.

  
After a while of digging, the two were starting to overheat in the clothes they were wearing, it was summer after all. Craig took off his jacket and shirt, along with his hat and he threw them to the side, showing the horns on his head and letting his leathery wings stretch out with a relieved sigh. Usually, demons and Angels had to stay hidden, seeing as the humans would likely freak out. They were only here to influence their corresponding party.

Tweek decided it seemed like a good idea, so he did the same thing, though his halo and wings weren't shown rIshtar away, for he could control when his wings are shown, though it took up energy to keep them hidden, so he was relieved when he was finally able to let his feathered wings spree out.

What the angel wasn't relieved to see though was that his once white feathers have started turning black. "Oh FUCK!" Tweek yelled as he grabbed his wing and examined it. Craig got closer to admire it. "Whoa, cool." He spoke, reaching out to touch the wing. "Your halos black too." He mentioned Tweek screaming and reaching up to grab his halo, which in fact was a soft glowing black. Tweek let go of the halo, the object readjusts itself just above his head.

"Oh no, oh no no no no no no-" Tweek started rambling as he stepped back and fell to his butt on the ground. He brought his hands up to his hair and tugged, squeezing his eyes shut and rocking back and forth as his wings covered up his body. Craig didn't really see the big deal, he thought it was cool.

The demon didn't have much experience comforting people, but if they didn't want to get caught and to get this hole dug, he'd have to give it a shot. "Hey," he started, his voice going soft. "Its not that bad. You're gonna be fine." Craig moved a hand and patted Tweek's sturdy wing. Tweek just scoffed.

"Fine? You call this fine!" He lowered his wings to angrily point to his halo. "I'll never be allowed into heaven again! And I can't go to hell- I'll be tortured! Gah! I'm just a fallen angel now! That's worse than you!" Craig flipped him off. "Wow. Rude."

Tweek's eye twitched. "Rude? Rude! You- if it weren't for you I wouldn't be in this mess!" He snarled, standing up.

Craig stood up too, glaring at the angel. "Hey! Don't blame this on me! You had the choice to come find me, you had the choice to help me hide that body, and you're the one who decided to smash his head in with a god damn shovel!"

"Augh! You know what? Fuck you! Dig the damn hole yourself!" Tweek shouted before he used his wings to get himself out of the hole, then proceeded to stomp his way back to the truck where he could sit and think.

Tweek sat in the bed of the truck. He didn't want to leave, he wouldn't know what to do! He couldn't go back to work, he wasn't sure if Kenny wouldn't be able to help him- and he was sure he had the stench of sin on him, he couldn't talk to any other angel.

His only option would be to try and make it on the demon side of town and he'd need to know a demon for that. Craig would have to be his only chance.

Tweek sighed as he patted at his pockets, searching for his phone. He felt the joint he had set in his pocket before and pulled it out, along with his cell. He texted Kenny, telling him that he needed to talk to him and to meet him on the demon side of town soon.

After he returned his phone to his pocket, he stared at the half smoked joint in his hand. If he killed someone, smoking this wouldn't hurt, right? That's when he remembered he didn't have a lighter.

Couldn't demons summon fire though? He knows he's not one, but, could a fallen angel have those powers too? He knows angels can heal, sorta, would it be about the same thing?

He squinted his eyes and focused on the tip of the spliff, trying to will it on fire. Nothing was happening.

"Why are you in my truck?

"Augh!" Tweek screamed as his arms flailed, joint dropping to the ground. He then glared at the demon who startled him.

"Whatever i don't care, get out." He commanded, lighting his own joint.

Tweek scrambled up, fluttering out of the bed of the truck and landing next to Craig. "I need you to take me to your side of town." He stated.

Craig snorted. "Excuse me? Not 10 minutes ago, you told me "fuck you" and now you want a ride?"

Tweek rolled his eyes, crossing his arms. "It's important. And.. I'm not going to be able to stay at my job anymore. Or my apartment. I need a place to stay."

Craig took a long drag of his spliff before answering. "Wow. Now you want my help." Tweek went to retort, but Craig held up his hand to cut him off. "Fine. I'll help you. I need my place cleaned anyhow."

Craig snuffed out his joint with his fingers before he opened up his driver side door. "Nice tail by the way."

"What!?" Tweek looked down and backwards, and sure enough, there was a black spade tail swaying out of the heme of his pants.

  
One reckless car ride later, Craig parked his truck outside of a gas station, where a motorcycle was parked near by, a man in an orange hoodie standing next to it.

"You're meeting Kenny?" Craig asked as he shut off the truck.

Tweek rose a brow. "You know him?"

Craig scoffed. "Every demon in hell does."

Once the dirty blond saw them, he waved them over with a gap toothed smile. Tweek sighed as he and Craig got out of the truck. He looked down and his wings were droopy as he made his way over to his friend.

"Hey Craig! Hey- Whoa, Tweek, dude what happened? And.. Where are you guys' shirts?" Kenny asked, making Tweek growl low in his throat as he thought about what happened.

"That's why I'm here" Tweek said, his wings flexing. "I.. Well, uh.." He started, biting his lip as he tried to find a way to form what he needed to say.

Craig cleared his throat and spoke up for him. "He accidentally killed someone." Tweek kicked at the ground as he nodded. "And I need you to get some stuff for me from my apartment. The Angels won't let me near there- and if you could make an excuse for my boss? I'm, well.. I'm going to have to live over here for a while.."

Kenny looked at them both for a moment before he nodded, walking over to the fallen angel and placing a hand on his shoulder. "Everything's gonna be okay buddy. Craig will take care of you. And if he doesn't," Kenny throws a glare over at Craig. " I'll have a talk with him."

Craig almost snorted, not at all threatened by the blond. "Yeah whatever. You can take my truck to get Tweek's shit but I'm not helping. And I'm taking your bike home." The demon then took out a cigarette and lit it as Kenny casually waved him off.

Tweek thanked Kenny for agreeing to help him, telling him the things he'd want out of his apartment as he gave him the keys. After that, Kenny and Craig exchanged their keys and went to each others vehicles.

"I've never been on a bike before." Tweek admitted, Craig just rolled his eyes. "First time for everything, hurry up we gotta go before someone sees us." Tweek was still hesitant, but he still got on the bike, Craig speeding off as soon as he did, making Tweek hold on to the bike for his life as he screamed the whole way to Craig's apartment.

It didn't take Kenny very long to get the stuff Tweek needed. Craig didn't have an extra room, so Tweek would be sleeping on the couch. And in result of that, the hallway closet became his. Kenny had brought a suit case full of clothes, a bag of his toiletries, and a few of his pillows and blankets amongst other things. Tweek thanked him multiple times before they parted ways, he and Craig exchanging their keys back.

"Oh, and sorry about the new scratch on your car, Tucker!" Kenny called as he then raced out of the complex, Craig yelling profanities at him through the door way, though he didn't make any moves to chase after him.

"Oh my god- Craig! I can't hide my wings!"

Craig slammed the door shut with a growl and glared over at Tweek. "Be quiet! Your still part angel and some demons don't take kindly to that."

Tweek gulped as he nodded. He could see he wouldn't be getting much help from this man, though he was his only chance at survival at this point. Tweek folded his wings behind his back, the tip of his new tail twitching as he went to sit down, having to adjust himself a few times to accommodate to the unruly thing.

Craig disappeared into the kitchen for a few moments before coming out with a beer in hand. He set himself on the other end of the couch and took a swig from the can before he turned to Tweek. "I have a few rules you'll need to follow if your going to live here." Tweek nodded as he turned to face the other, shifting and holding his tail down to stop the thumping.

"Rule one," he held up a finger. "You'll keep this place clean. Two, you'll not question, show up, or talk to anyone I have over. Three, don't touch my shit, or drink my beer or any of my alcohol for that matter, you'll have to get your own. That applies with all the other relating stuff I have. Don't you ever go into my room and don't bring anyone over, understand?" He spoke quick and stern, which gave Tweek all the more reason to nod and tell him he understood.

Craig nodded and sat back on the couch, turning the tv on and ignoring Tweek for most of the rest of the day.

It was about a week into Tweek's living arrangements at Craig's apartment. Tweek had taken to being mostly shirtless since most of his shirts didn't fit him anymore due to his wings. He missed being able to hide his wings and halo, though he figures that this is what he gets for sinning. His wings are almost completely black now, the white feathers being shed for black ones. He's also noticed a small, sharp horns on the tips of his wings.

Right now, it was in the very early hours of the morning, around two he thinks when he hears a sound coming from the kitchen. He knew it wasn't Craig, since he heard the window open before any foot steps were heard. Tweek, after a moment of debating with himself, decided he didn't want to die or get blamed for anything going missing, so he carefully got off the couch and grabbed a bat that was near by.

He tiptoed to the kitchen, peeking around the doorway to see the silhouette of someone drinking from a whiskey bottle. He raised his bat as he snuck up behind the intruder, hitting them over their head once he got close enough. Though, to his horror, it barely did a thing. "Oh shit-" and then he was tackled to the ground by the intruder, his bat falling out of reach.

He growled as he pushed against the other man, trying to get a punch in. He happened to land a few, but so did the intruder. They were only stopped when the light was turned on and the angry sound of Craig's voice was heard. "What are you two fuck heads doing?"

Tweek and the intruder both sat up and started blaming each other, getting angry all over again as neither of them would be quiet. Craig growled as he pinched the bridge of his nose, his red tail swishing and wings flexing. "God damn it- Stan, Tweek, shut up." He commanded, and both in question looked confused that the demon knew them both.

"Pff- wait- Tweek? That's your name?" The intruder said as he did his best to hold back his laughter. Tweek growled as he raised his fist to punch the other, though he was stopped when the black haired assailant grabbed his fist and pointed to his halo. "Dude, what's wrong with your halo? And your wings?"

Tweek snarled as he tried to yank his fist back from Stan. He couldn't do it, the guy was unbelievably strong. Stan reached out with his other hand to touch his wing, though a certain pair of legs separated him from his target. "Stop fucking around, Stan. Why the hell are you in my house?"

Stan perked up a bit as he let go of Tweek's hand and scrambled up to his feet. "Oh! Dude- me Kyle and Kenny are going to break into Cartman's house and kill his wife!"

"What!!??" Tweek yelled as his wings fluttered him up to his feet.

Stan let out a drunk sounding laugh as he moved his hand to his mouth.

"I'm joking! I'm joking! Pff- he doesn't have a wife." Stan took a moment to compose himself, looking back at Craig who had a very disinterested look on his face.

"We are going to break into his house, but we're going to shave his cat and do his place up like the Poltergeist." He pitched like he was sailing a revolutionary product.

Craig considered this for a moment before shrugging and giving a short nod of his head. "Sounds good. Fatass deserves it." He then bent down to grab the bat from the ground and hefted it up on his bare shoulder. "Lets go."

"Whoa- wait- right now?" Tweek asked, Craig and Stan just raised a brow.

"Yeah? When else?" Stan said, shrugging before he turned around. Before he jumped out of the window, Tweek watched in shock when he saw devil wings and horns sprout out of his skin.

"What the fu-" "He's like, one of Satan's closest men. Lucky bastard." Craig clarified, stepping to the window.

Craig was about to jump out of the window when Tweek grabbed him by his wrist. "Whoa, wait- I can't go out there! Satan will find out and I'll die man!" Craig gave him a weird look before he jerked his arm out of the others grip.

"You do remember that lucifer is like, a fallen angel too, right? He's not gonna care about you either way. Stay here if you want but don't you ever fucking touch me again." And with that, Craig jumped on out of the window.

Tweek mumbled to himself about the cons of this situation. But, he felt a strange tugging sensation that made him want to go and join the others. With one final, frustrated sound, he too jumped out of the window and used his wings to catch up with the other two, who were walking on the sidewalk.

"..and Kenny is going to stack his chairs on top of all his other furniture! It's gonna be amazing, dude!" Stan was speaking to Craig before he turned at the sound of Tweek leading near him. "Oh! You came! Now, can you tell me what the hell is up with your wings and- oh my god! You have a tail too?" Stan asked as he went behind the fallen angel to grab and and inspect his tail.

Tweek growls and grabbed his tail back from the intruding demon. "It's none of your concern!"

"He killed someone." Craig answered off handedly before he started of walking again.

"Augh! Screw you!"

Kyle and Kenny were already waiting outside of Cartman's house, which was pretty sizable due to all the bad business he was involved in, of which Tweek was informed on the way here. He felt better about booby trapping his house after hearing all the crimes this Cartman guy acted on.

"Oh, Tweekers! You came!" Kenny greeted, ruffling the Angels hair, much to the winged creatures dissatisfaction.

The one in a ninja like costume, minus the hood where his red hair spread freely, spoke up. "Dude, what the fucks wrong with him?"

Tweek growled as Stan excitedly informed the other, his tail switching and elongated ears moving with his excitement.

  
After introductions and a bit of talk, they snuck into the house, by walking through the front door since Kyle held the key for some reason. They split off, Kenny and Craig went to booby trap the house, Stan went to the kitchen and Kyle had Tweek help him find Cartman's cat.

"Once we find him you need to hold him down so I can shave him. I got an electric razor so we have to find an outlet too." Kyle told Tweek as he brought up his ninja hood to hide his face. Tweek just gulped and nodded, shaking slightly with nerves.

It didn't take too long to find the cat, who was laying in their cat tree, sleeping softly. They meowed in protest at being picked up though he wasn't showing aggression yet.

Kyle waved him over to where he had the razor plugged in. Once the cat Was over there, and the razor was flipped on, the cat started flipping out.

"Augh! Oh Jesus- hurry!" Tweek screamed as he did his best to keep the flailing cat still.

It took a while, but they decided to be done when most of the cat was shaved. The poor thing looked horrible with tufts of hair scattered in varied lengths throughout his body. As soon as his paws hit the floor, he was gone. Both Kyle and Tweek panted as they looked down at their bloody arms.

"Jesus Christ." Kyle breathed out as he unplugged his razor from the wall and placed it back in his pocket. "Alright, let's see what the others are doing." Tweek rose a brow as he watched the other get up like nothing happened. Tweek took his time getting up, walking in the direction he saw Kyle go off to.

Tweek couldn't seem to find anyone downstairs, so he headed up the stairs to search around. He came upon an open room, which looked like a bedroom though no one was in it. Tweek guessed it was the guest room.

He heated a bit of movement in a nearby room, and upon entering it he saw Craig and Kenny rigging the sink in what seemed to be a bathroom. "Pff- cat didn't take to the shave I take it?" Kenny spoke as he noticed Tweek standing there. Tweek just gave a 'yeah no shit' sort of look before he went over to observe want the two were doing.

That was until there was the sound of a gunshot and what sounded like Kyle yelling. The three exchanged looks before they ran after the sound, finding Cartman holding a gun and pointing it at Kyle.

"Why they fuck are you in my house!" He yelled, Kyle holding his hands in the air. "It's just a prank dude, put the gun down-"

The three arrived at the doorway to the living room and Craig stepped forward. "What the hell do you think your doing-"

What happened next seemed to go in slow motion for Tweek, he saw Cartman turn and point his gun and Craig, and Tweek didn't even think about it before he pushed Craig out of the way, making the bullet land solid in the blond boys shoulder.

All the people in the room to stop and stare at Tweek, everyone being silent. "You dumbass, I'm a demon I can't die. I'd like, be back on a week, tops." Craig drawled as Tweek held his arm and groaned as he writhed around on the floor.

"Hey guys I- oh." Stan had started as he walked in with a liquor bottle in hand.

"Is this just a god damn party at my place?" Cartman called out, his arms spreading out, one hand still holding his gun. "What are all you fags doing here?"

That's when his cat walked in, giving a cautious meow as they slinked into the room. When Cartman turned around and cried out to his cat, dropping his gun, the five intruders made a run for it.

  
They ran down the street a ways before they started laughing. All except Tweek who was still very much in pain.

The guys laugh and talk before they go they're separate ways, making Craig and Tweek walk home on their own.

"I think the bullet's still in there, man." The fallen angel concerned. "I-If I don't get it out it'll get infected, man! Then I'll get gangrene and die! Then I'll be in hell and-"

"If I get it out of there would you shut up about it?" Craig interrupted the frantic blond, pinching the bridge of his nose. Tweek nodded frantically, not wanting to say anything to make the other change their mind.

Once they got back home, Craig led Tweek to his room, which the latter was a bit hesitant to enter. He looked around the demons room. It looked normal enough, most things were a blue color and he noticed a few posters of space. It was pretty bland really.

Craig gestured for Tweek to sit on his bed as he looked under it. It was then that Tweek caught notice of a small cage. "Dude, you have a pet?"

Craig glared at him once he was out from under the bed, placing a good sized aid kit on the bed by Tweek. "Yeah, so?" He spoke, clearly guarded.

Tweek rose his hands slightly in surrender. "Hey, I think it's cool man! It's been a while since I've had a pet." He admitted, focusing on the cage, though he hadn't yet seen its inhabitants.

"Here, I'm giving you a shot of lidocaine, then a shot of whiskey for the pain If Stan left any." He mumbled the last part as he rose a syringe up to the wound and stuck the needle to it, pushing down on the plunger.

Tweek hissed in pain and clawed at the covers below him. Craig paused before he grabbed his belt off and handed it to the angel. "Bite down on that." He instructed, Tweek doing so as he let out another pained wine when Craig continued.

The demon grabbed another syringe, this one smaller and looked disposable since he had a lot in his kit. Tweek groaned in pain again when the demon entered the needle in his vein.

Craig used a few different tools to get the bullet out, and after a long while of pain and screaming, the bullet was out and on his side table. And after another period of pain, stitches sewed up the wound.

Tweek huffed, drenched in sweat, his feathers ruffled and still clenching the belt between his teeth. He didn't protest when Craig wrapped up his arm in gauze. After cleaning up his equipment and shoving the kit back under his bed, Craig left the room and soon returned with a quarter bottle of whiskey and a towel.

Tweek set the belt aside and thanked Craig, taking the towel first to dry his body with his good hand.

"You're gonna want to be easy with that arm," Craig started as he set the bottle down on the table. "And keep it elevated to keep the swelling down."

Tweek nodded, willingly reaching for the liquor bottle and flicking the cap open, taking a swig before he abruptly pulled the bottle away and grimaced, coughing. "Eugh..." He groaned, setting the bottle down.

Craig seemed to think something over before he went over to the cage in his room. "Now, if you laugh, I'm throwing you out." He spoke as he opened the cage and stuck his hand in. "This is Stripe number 56." Craig turned and revealed a little ball of fur curled up in his hands.

Tweek's eyes seemed to light up slightly as he gave a small smile. "Aww.." Then he looked up at Craig with a raised brow. "Stripe 56?"

The demon sighed as he carefully handed the Guinea pig to Tweek before turning back to his cage. "I like the name okay?" He defended, sticking his hand in the cage once more and pulling out a darker bundle of fur, and this one had a tail. "This is Ralph the 50th. He's meant for company for stripe, I've always had the combination together."

Tweek smiled. Maybe this demon wasn't so bad after all.

Tweek's arm was sore the next day, as he expected. He was still made to sleep on the couch, though he was given two ottomans to help it feel more like a bed. Tweek jolted awake as he heard the door shut rather roughly. He went to sit up, though he only hurt his arm more so he ended up laying down again, groaning as he landed on his wings wrong.

Craig gave a half assed apology as he set the big box he had down on the table. "What's that?" Tweek asked.

The demon shrugged. "Drugs."

"What!?" Tweek yelped, doing his best to scramble away. "I don't want that shit near me man!"

Craig raised his hands. "Whoa, hey, not those kinds of drugs, Jesus." He rolled his eyes. "It's antibiotics. I know a guy and he- well- look. I don't have to be nice to you so take it or leave it." He crossed his arms.

Tweek clutched his heart as his breathing calmed down, taking a minute before he carefully moved to the box. "Don't do that to me man, Jesus." He breathed out before he opened the box, seeing that there was antibiotics inside.

The blond looked away shyly for a moment before he met the demons eyes. "Thank you. Really. I appreciate it." He said genuinely.

Craig seemed to think about his words before he mumbled out "whatever." And stood up grabbing a pack of cigarettes out of his pocket and walking to the kitchen. Tweek took the time to examine the contents of the box.

There were a few vials of liquid, Tweek guessed for shots, and a few prescription pill bottles. It also had boxes of bandages and antiseptic cream. Tweek picked up a few of the pill bottles and inspected them. They seemed legit, and it made Tweek wonder who Craig knew.

When Craig returned, he helped Tweek with some of the medicine, but after that he disappeared off to his room, where he stayed most of the day.

After a few weeks, Tweek's arm was feeling a lot better, and his wound was healing nicely. There'd be a scar, the bullets must've been blessed.

Tweek was getting used to Craig's apartment, and some of the people he had brought in. Though, this time he was startled when the door slammed open and four loud, drunk looking figures stumbled in. "Jesus! What the hell!" Tweek yelled, the feathers on his now fully black wings ruffling.

"Oh, look! There's the fallen angel!" Yelled a brunet, who, Tweek noticed, seemed to be a half demon. "L-Looks like it!" Said the other brunet, though this one had crutches. Craig just sort of nodded. "Yeah, he's hanging here, he's kinda like my maid so it's cool."

Tweek's eyes went frantic around the group, he could tell there was something off about the group. "Is one of you an angel!? Oh god-" Tweek's hands went up to tangle in his hair, whimpering as he murmured his anxieties.

The one with crutches stepped forward. "Oh, that'd- that'd be me." He pointed to himself, smiling. He seemed drunk too. "And don't worry. I w-won't rat ya out." He winked, then stepped over to a chair in the room to sit down.

Tweek's eyes then landed on the more obvious person in the room, who seemed to be a human with dark skin. "What are you doing here?" He asked accusingly. The man gave a smile and a shrug. "I'm just rich." Craig rolls his eyes as he steps into the kitchen. "He's my lawyers son."

The dark skinned man and the half demon took seats on the couch by Tweek, who looked obviously uncomfortable. The half demon was the first to speak up. "Dude, can I touch your wings-" "Clyde!" The human hissed. "Rude!"

Clyde recoiled his hand and then extended it out for a handshake. "I'm Clyde! You probably know I'm a half demon by now." Tweek timidly shakes the others hand before another is offered to him. "And I'm token. The human." He says with a kind smile, Tweek shakes his hand too.

"And I'm the angel, Jimmy! I'd shake your hand but," he holds up his crutches. "It's a bit hard for me." Tweek nods in understanding as Craig reappears from the kitchen, bottles of beer in hand.

"Glad to see you all ratted yourselves out." Craig grunts as he passes the bottles around to the group, even handing one to Tweek, which he accepts. He doesn't like the taste much but drunk people are just hard to handle while sober.

"He could already tell, Craig. You know that." Clyde said as he was being handed a bottle, though Craig retracted it as he spoke. "It's called a joke, Clyde. You idiot." He then handed the now pouting half demon his bottle before he took one of the ottomans to sit on.

"So, you killed a guy, huh?" Clyde asked, making Tweek startle with a shriek. "What! Who said that!" He yelled, making the group laugh. "How else would you become a fallen angel? Look at Jimmy! He's drinking and his wings are white as snow!" Token mentioned, and Jimmy help up his open bottle and sputtered out his conformation.

Tweek gave a suspicious glare at Craig, who didn't seem to care. "You! You! You told them! How dare-" "whoa, hey, settle down." Token reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder. "He didn't say anything, man. Clyde's just an idiot so don't mind him."

"Hey!" Clyde yelled, sending a glare to the human.

"Just, sit back, man. Relax. Have some acid." He slipped a tablet into Tweek's hand as he spoke. "I- what?" Tweek furrowed his brows in confusion as he looked at the small tab smiling up at him.

"Dude, you have acid? You fucking have acid and you didn't tell me!?" Craig glared, swaying a bit. He seemed to be more drunk than the others. Token let out a small huff of laughter. "Yeah man, here." As soon as the tab was in his hand, Craig took it and seemed to immediately settle down.

Tweek stared down at the small tab in his hand. What harm could it do? It's so little.. Maybe it was a different form of pot? Which Craig had Tweek smoke to help with his shoulder pain, and that wasn't bad. He ultimately decided to take it, washing it down with a sip of piss poor beer.

After a while, Token, Jimmy and Clyde left, leaving Tweek and Craig alone in the apartment. When they left, Tweek was starting to feel the affects of the tab he'd taken. As he looked around, things seemed to be moving on their own. He forgot where he was until a voice invaded his eardrums.

"This stuff sucks, I can barely feel it." Craig drawls, somehow ending up on the floor. Tweek looks down at his hands, them seeming different than he remembered. "I'm feeling pretty weird man." He heard Craig let out a laugh.

When he looks up, he realizes he was laying on the floor now too, he had no idea how that happened, though he wasn't complaining. He looked sideways to the carpet, and he felt a wave that could only be described as "whoa" go through his body. The carpet was moving, like he was a giant looking down at an ocean. He could almost feel the water lapping at his body.

Something else caught his eye- the tv, when did that turn on? He turned over on his stomach to look at it better. It was some cartoon he couldn't register, it seemed familiar but at the same time he had no idea what it was. He reached out to the colorful screen, his hand suddenly retracting back when the channel changed. Now it seemed to be on something about space.

"Morgen Freeman is in everything I swear to god. But this is still good." Tweek yelped and turned around to look at Craig, who was still on the floor, though he now held a remote. "Dude, what's up with you?" The demon inquired, only offering a glance in Tweek's direction.

"The- the acid! The face! Im-" Tweek looks around, the rug was still moving and the walls seemed to be vibrating. "It's all moving!" He finally hissed out. Craig turned his head to look at Tweek better. He considered him a moment before sighing and setting the remote down. "It's just the acid. It'll wear off soon. I'm surprised it's affecting you so much, I don't really feel it." He shrugged and turned his attention back to the tv.

Tweek took a deep breath and nodded, mostly to himself. He can get through this, he just needs a distraction, the tv seemed to be the best idea. He turned his attention to the stars and galaxies that showed on the screen. Soon, he could feel himself floating, like he was surrounded by the stars. He felt connected to it, like a secret was being shared and only Tweek would ever know.

Things didn't feel so bad then, he felt at ease in the virtual emptiness. It felt free, felt happy, calm. This went on for what felt like forever, though it was only about a half hour at most, then the allusion came to a screeching halt when Craig spoke again.

"I don't like change." Craig said out of nowhere, making Tweek look over at him. He looked sullen, deep in thought. "That's why stripe and Ralph have the same name since years ago. That's why I still live here, and why I wouldn't talk to you much at first." The demon shifted to looked at Tweek better, the fallen angel did the same.

"I don't mind having you here, even though it... It scares me, alright? My daily routine changed and.. I don't know if it's good or bad. At first I thought I pitied you but I think-" he cut himself off, taking in a breath. "I think.. You're special, and I just.. I don't like change but.." He stayed silent for a while after that. Tweek though he was done before he heard the other whisper "I don't want to be alone either."

Tweek let the words sink in for a bit. Is that why he helped with his shoulder? It was weird hearing a demon say they were scared, maybe this demon wasn't that old, for a demon anyway.

Maybe they could be friends. Maybe this guy really wasn't that bad. Tweek smiled a little bit, saying that he wasn't going anywhere, and he got to see that demon show one of his rare smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys want another chapter, let me know! 
> 
> Also, I accept criticism, and any comments are greatly   
Appreciated, this took a month and a half to write.


End file.
